<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated Polygons by miraculouslycool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922275">Complicated Polygons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool'>miraculouslycool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Rewritten [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The umbrella scene never happened. Marinette hated Adrien since she first set eyes on him. Adrien got fed up with her since she wasn't accepting his apologies. They hate each other. Yet, everyone can see the spark between them. Everyone except them.</p><p>On the other side of the quadrant, Ladybug and Chat Noir are deeply in love. Ever since their first battle together. They are always together by each other's side. But they know they cannot be together the way they want. Paris comes first. Identities come first. Defeating Hawkmoth came first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Rewritten [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loving Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien angrily throwing his wet umbrella onto the seat was enough to gauge a reaction into the stoic Gorilla's face.</p><p>What the reaction was though, he never knew because he was too busy seething.</p><p>Marinette Dupain - Cheng was a stubborn, judgmental snob. And he was supposed to be the spoilt, rich kid.</p><p>He had tried apologizing to her over and over again for the gum.</p><p>But did she care? No!</p><p>He heard from a quite a few people {okay, just Nino) that Dupain - Cheng had completely sassed Chloe out in front of the entire class, and that had given him hope.</p><p>Until it fizzled out when she gave him the dirtiest glare possible before running out into the rain.</p><p>He was done trying to apologize to her. He had his own self-respect to think about. As well as his new life as a superhero!</p><p>The angry thoughts about Marinette faded away as he remembered Ladybug vow to protect Paris along with him. Chat Noir.</p><p>He could replay that scene in his head over and over again, and he just fell even more deeper in love with her.</p><p>He didn't know how to stop. He didn't want to stop either.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Marinette! careful!" Tikki said indignantly as she threw her bag on her chaise.</p><p>"Sorry, Tikki." she apologized and flew into another rage. "Who does Adrien Agreste think he is? Some sort of a supermodel?!"</p><p>"Well......yes?"</p><p>"That doesn't give him the space to act like a bully!" She crossed her arms." But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a friend of Chloe's."</p><p>"I still think you should have let him talk, Marinette." Tikki said quietly.</p><p>"And give him the satisfaction of me getting affected by his stupid prank?" Marinette scoffed. "As if. I've dealt with enough bullies - okay, just Chloe, but she's worth ten of them to know that they never change."</p><p>Tikki sighed. " Well.....in any case, you did an amazing job today, Marinette! knew you were the right choice!"</p><p>"Well...." Marinette felt her anger mellow a little. "If I wasn't for Chat Noir, I would have totally bailed."</p><p>"He was pretty supportive, wasn't he?</p><p>Marinette missed the suggestive tone in Tikki's voice.</p><p>"Yeah......and I know this is pretty early for me to say this, but he was just as much of a newcomer as I was, but you should have seen how much at ease he was with his powers! It was like he was born with them! And even through all that, he still took the effort to encourage me....I really couldn't have asked for a batter partner."</p><p>"Aww....Marinette, are you blushing?"</p><p>"WHAT?! NO!" Marinette raced to hide her burning cheeks.</p><p>I think I know why you are blushing..."</p><p>"TIKKI!"</p><p>------------</p><p>Marinette kept an eye on Nino the entire day after the Bubbler fiasco. Her worries were unfounded though - Nino wasn't nearly as sensitive as Ivan was, and he seemed to bounce back from the situation pretty quickly, even wishing Agreste a happy belated birthday.</p><p>"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about that anymore. I still can't believe he got akumatised just to know a party for his friend, even if the friend was Adrien Agreste."</p><p>"Marinette......" Alya sighed.</p><p>"What? He was born, big deal! What do you want me to do? Put on a smile and wish him a happy birthday like everyone else even though I know he hates my guts?"</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't hate you...."</p><p>"Right, he rolled his eyes when I answered a question before he could because he is secretly in love with me."</p><p>"How do you know he rolled his eyes? Doesn't he sit in front of you?</p><p>"I could tell, Alya. Now we can continue arguing about this, or we could get to class."</p><p>Alya shrugged exasperatedly and walked out of the locker room, leaving Marinette to follow after her. </p><p>Why was Alya so persistent when it came to Agreste anyway?</p><p>It was not like they ever had opportunities to speak anyway, they always stayed out of each other's way -</p><p>"Ow!" she muttered when she felt someone bump into her.</p><p>"Sorry! Oh - Dupain - Cheng." Adrien Agreste's voice turned sour.</p><p>"Agreste." she replied, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>He didn't spare her more than a glance as he walked ahead of her.</p><p>Unfortunately for herself, Marinette saw a bit of anger, bitterness, and a lot of sadness. Did his birthday not go well?</p><p>Fighting against her impulse to shut up, she called "Agreste!" He turned around with that same sulky face - </p><p>"Was yesterday your birthday?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was. So what?" he replied rather rudely, irking Marinette.</p><p>"If you must know, I was going to wish you a happy birthday." she said icily. "Have a good day, Agreste."</p><p>She clearly heard him mutter, "Always so high and mighty." as she passed by."</p><p>---------------------</p><p>M'lady!" he lit up with happiness when he saw her on top of a building.</p><p>"Chat Noir!" she sounded relieved. "Thank goodness! There's -"</p><p>He held out a hand as she landed on the ledge next to him. She took it, but she continued seriously.</p><p>"Listen, I just - "</p><p>He put a finger to her lips. "I swore to myself I would tell you the minute I saw you."</p><p>This was it. He was putting his heart out there - vulnerable and open. </p><p>Just spit it out! He cursed, hating himself for melting when he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. </p><p>"Ladybug.....I...." he began, then caught sight of a black eagle flying straight for them.</p><p>Wait....that was not eagle. That was - </p><p>"LOOK OUT!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. </p><p>"CHAT NOIR!" he heard his lady say as he felt something painful lodge into his back.</p><p>He grunted as he realized that the akuma was on the way towards controlling him.</p><p>"Chat Noir, what did he do to you?!"</p><p>"Ladybug....." I love you, I have always loved you."</p><p>"I loathe YOU! I hate you, Ladybug, and you're going to give me your miraculous!"</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Ladybug smiled in triumph as she saw Kim's efforts to get the candy heart out of his head.</p><p>The next thing she saw, Chat Noir was hovering above her, pinning her to the ground.</p><p>"Chat! No!" she urged. "It's me ! Ladybug!"</p><p>"And is that supposed to mean something to me?" he snarled so hatefully it made her eyes well up.</p><p>No, no. Stay focussed. This isn't him. Only love can conquer hate.</p><p>Did she need to tell him that or should she....should she kiss him?</p><p>"Chat Noir, kitty, listen to me, please." she said as sweetly as possible. "I love you." </p><p>He let out a cruel sputter of laughter. "What did you say?"</p><p>I'm in love with you, Chat Noir." she said the words again, hating how he wouldn't remember any of this later.</p><p>"That's a lie".</p><p>Even through all his anger, she could see she had made a chink in his armor. </p><p>"It is not. It's the truth. I always felt like I couldn't tell you because I thought we couldn't be together without our superhero duties get in the way. But I don't care anymore. I want to be with you no matter what - even if you hate me. I will always love you."</p><p>Chat looked ashamed for letting himself listen to Ladybug for so long.</p><p>"No matter what you say, it won't make a difference. "He hissed. "I hate you, and now I' m going to hate the girl beneath your mark." Cataclysm!"</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened when she saw his powered-up hand.</p><p>"If my words won't make a difference, maybe this will!" And with that, she grabbed hold of his checks and kissed him. Hard.</p><p>Slowly, she felt him kiss her back too. Sighing slightly, she let herself slow the force on his lips.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her, and she saw his lips weren't black anymore. </p><p>"Ladybug? What's going on?" his adorably confused voice was back.</p><p>"No time!" she said quickly, and he rolled away from her. "The akuma is in his pin! Grab it!"</p><p>"On it!" he said dutifully and ran off.</p><p>For a moment, Ladybug let herself break. On the inside, at least. She had just told him she loved him. She even broke the spell of hate by kissing him. </p><p>A spell that could have been broken by true love, none the less. </p><p>And he didn't remember any of it. </p><p>---------------------</p><p>"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien said angrily.</p><p>"No, she's right." he felt Mylene's shoulders shaking under his hands. "I'm such a terrible actress!" she wailed as she left the room. </p><p>"Someone, go after her!" he heard Dupain - Cheng urge.</p><p>"Mylene!" Ivan ran out the door.</p><p>Adrien watched the door sadly. He felt terribly sorry for poor Mylene. He knew she had the chops to act, but she just wasn't sure of herself.</p><p>"Now what are we going to do?!" Nino bemoaned. "We lost our leading actress!"</p><p>"No, you haven't!" Chloe proudly declared. "I'll be perfect to play Agent Smith, and I know all her lines, well the first act anyway, and I know it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Adrien and Alya yelled.</p><p>"I never wrote that!" Alya argued.</p><p>"Actually, I did." Nino confessed.</p><p>"You edited my script without telling me?! That's low, Nino!"</p><p>"Adrikins, are you excited for the kiss scene?" Chloe was already puckering up her lips.</p><p>He visibly groaned. This was not going to end well.</p><p>---------------</p><p>"I'm not kissing Agreste! you hear me, Cesaire? No, means, no!"</p><p>"What is with all the last - name basis?"</p><p>"That part belongs to Mylene!"</p><p>"Who isn't ready to play it. And trust me, anyone is better than the brat."</p><p>"No no no no no......." Marinette kept on replaying that conversation, wondering what on earth possessed her to say yes.</p><p>"Look, Dupain - Cheng." She heard Agreste say, and she turned to face him. "I'm not enjoying this very much either, so let's just be professional and get this over with.</p><p>'There he goes.' Marinette thought. 'Being the snob that he is.'</p><p>She didn't know why she was staring at his lips as she thought.</p><p>No! Marinette, focus! One peck. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>"You guys should stand a lot more closer together!" Alya called.</p><p>Marinette gave her a visible glare as Adrien stepped closer. When she turned, she realized she was staring straight at his chest.</p><p>She never realized how tall he was.....</p><p>"Lights! Camera! Action!" Nino yelled.</p><p>"I'm not scared of that monster....Officer Jones!' she faltered at the end.</p><p>His face was so close to hers. He was leaning in, and unconsiously, so was she.....</p><p>"CUT!"</p><p>"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE SAYING CUT?!"</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Adrien frowned deeply at Chloe, who was giving an overdramatic wail about how Marinette ruined her life and her hat.</p><p>He really needed to have a word with her later. She was only going to land herself in trouble. </p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Agreste. But I can prove that this hat is my original design." he heard Marinette's confident voice.</p><p>Natalie turned the tablet around and his father went "Go on".</p><p>"Everything in my hat is handmade, from the stitching to the embroidery. And I also know something about the hat only the true designer would do :- I signed it.</p><p>Adrien didn't even register Chloe's shocked squeak behind him. He was far too much in awe. </p><p>He had seen far more experienced designers and models crack under his father's stern gaze. And then there was Marinette, who was accused of plagiarism and yet didn't flinch when it came to proving her innocence.</p><p>And not to mention, she was - THE HAT - the hat was pretty cute. </p><p>"Congratulations, Miss Marinette. You are the winner."</p><p>Marinette was ecstatic. "Thank you! Thank you so much"</p><p>He decided to give her a minute to fan girl peacefully with Alya before going up to her.</p><p>"Good job". he said shortly. "Guess I'll be wearing your hat in my next photo shoot." </p><p>"Yeah. I guess so." she replied in a poised manner. </p><p>He held his hands out. "May I?" </p><p>"May you what?" Marinette got defensive.</p><p>Deep down inside, Adrien sighed sadly. They were back to where they started. "The hat?"</p><p>"Oh. Right. " Marinette grow flustered as she practically thrust the hat into the chest, the feather tickling his nose. </p><p>"Oh no." Adrien squeaked before sneezing loudly.</p><p>Marinette was taken aback.</p><p>"I have a feather allergy." he managed to say before sneezing again. </p><p>"I'm sure. I can fix that with a synthetic feather." Marinette said efficiently.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. - ACHOO!"</p><p>"You better give that to me." Marinette quickly took the hat away from him. </p><p>Adrien barely had time to register she was seconds away from bursting into laughter before he sneezed again.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>"Sabrina! Wait!" Marinette called to a very angry Sabrina storming away from her doorway.</p><p>She was about to take a step forward, when a black figure landed in front of her.</p><p>'So my kitty got the message.' She smiled to herself.</p><p>"Phew, I thought I would have to rescue you from her claws."</p><p>Marinette giggled. </p><p>"Wait, you understood that? " Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Of course! You're so funny - I mean I've heard that you're funny - not that I've actually seen you being funny - ahem - what can I do for you?" Marinette stuttered.</p><p>Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and Marinette cringed. She didn't like the way he was looking at her - like she was a puzzle he wasn't interested in solving in.</p><p>"Alright, then?" he begun, then shook his head. "I've gotten word that you accepted a date with the Evillustrator, and I'm here to tell you that that birthday date is bad news."</p><p>"Are you going to protect me?" Marinette didn't need to act out the awe in her voice.</p><p>She immediately felt stupid. It was her plan, after all. She needed to stop acting so love-struck.</p><p>"It is my duty, after all." he said seriously, causing Marinette to frown. What happened to her goofy, pun-loving partner?</p><p>Oh well, she thought sadly. None of that mattered . He was still a hero and was devoted to his cause. </p><p>"Where's Ladybug, though?" she asked, feigning innocence. Isn't she going to be joining us?"</p><p>"No, she has a separate mission to take care of." he actually sounded a little disappointed, and it made Marinette's lips twitch at the corners. </p><p>"It'll just be you and me." he said.</p><p>"Can't wait!" Marinette chirped. "What do you need me to do?"</p><p>"Just got the pen away from him, and I'll take care of the rest." he informed, and after a beat, said, "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, go ahead."</p><p>"I'm not blaming you at all," he began kindly. "But when the Evillustrator asked you out on a date, why did you accept?"</p><p>Marinette was taken aback - not because of the question, but because of the earnestness in his voice. This wasn't an inquiry, he really wanted to know.</p><p>"Oh...um..." she felt herself blush. "The truth is, the Evillustrator is my friend Nathaniel, and I only recently learnt that he has a crush on me and I really thought I couldn't let him down easy without hurting his feelings. But I promise, I am definitely going to reject him gently. That's the only reason I accepted."</p><p>"Wait, so you don't have feelings for him?" he raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"No...he is my friend. A very dear one, but I don't see him that way. "She realized the possibilities of what could happen. She could end up angering Nath, or worse, hurt him.</p><p>Chat Noir seemed to read her mind, because he came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I want you to know, that none of this is your fault. You have every right to say 'no' to him."</p><p>She smiled. "Thank you, Chat Noir." And for the first time since he landed in front of her, he smiled too.</p><p>"See you at the Seine at 8." he said, before taking off.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Miss Bustier was running late, and Nino was home sick. Adrien was leaning against his seat and slightly dozing off, listening to the hum of his classmates chattering away.</p><p>"So, you talked to Nath?" he heard Alya's voice, and Adrien's (real) ears perked up.</p><p>"Yeah." Marinette said demurely. "He took it better than I expected."</p><p>"That's a relief - I mean, you guys are still friends, right?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Great, so since that is out of the way, tell me everything about your mission with Chat Noir, girl!"</p><p>Adrien actually jumped a little when he heard Marinette squeal along with Alya.</p><p>"Oh my God, Alya, it was like a dream! I got to help in a mission with the Chat Noir!"</p><p>Adrien was highly amused by this. He had a huge gaggle of admirers as Adrien, admittedly far less as Chat Noir (which he was grateful for, he got enough attention in his civilian form), but he never expected Marinette Dupain - Cheng to be a Chat Noir fan girl.</p><p>"So, tell me every deet you can think of - "</p><p>"Stop filming me!"</p><p>"Geez okay - "</p><p>Things became a little calmer after that. Marinette recounted whatever happened, including her smart idea about him extending his stick to get themselves out of the box Nathaniel had trapped them in.</p><p>Adrien, on the other hand was thankful Alya and Marinette thought he was asleep, because his cheeks were turning redder as he listened to Marinette's story. </p><p>Having to save Marinette meant having to hold her close to him, closer than he anticipated....wait, what?</p><p>Okay, he was being stupid. Just because he helped Marinette Dupain-Cheng out of a tight spot doesn't mean that anything changed between them.</p><p>"It's just....you know, Chat Noir is just so heroic."</p><p>"Yeah girl, he's a superhero. We got that."</p><p>"No! I mean, he always made sure that I was safe at all times, and at the same time he never took his focus off the villain either. He even dropped me off at home after defeating him with Lady bug and checking me for injuries."</p><p>"He checked you for injuries?" Adrien had his eyes closed but he could see Alya waggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"What?! NO!" Marinette became flustered. "He just asked if I was!"</p><p>It was a very minute thing, but Marinette's honesty touched Adrien. He had expected her to brag about herself or even exaggerate her story. She kept it straight, honest and to the point.</p><p>And it was clear she thought highly of Chat Noir. She was also extremely kind to Nathaniel the entire time as well, she even reasoned her way out of it. Well, she tried, but the point was that she did.</p><p>Fine. He thought to himself firmly. Marinette Dupain - Chang is kind, honest and honourable ......but what was the point? It wasn't like she was going to act like that towards him, or feel this way (very respectfully!)</p><p>He sighed, resigning himself to the thought. It didn't change a thing between them. Nothing. Nada.</p><p>"He is very deserving of the job, Alya." she said softly.</p><p>Okay, maybe he didn't mind that she was a fan of Chat Noir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hateful Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know, Alya..." Adrien winced. </p><p>"You speak Chinese, don't you?"</p><p>"Well, yes, and it's not that I don't want to help Marinette, my schedule is pretty tight today...."</p><p>He lied. He had an uncharacteristically free Sunday, but he wasn't going to let someone like Marinette Dupain Cheng ruin it for him.</p><p>"Adrien, please, she's in a really tight spot, and she needs your help!"</p><p>Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Did she ask for my help?"</p><p>"Well, no....not exactly, but I did tell her I'd find her a Chinese translator."</p><p>Adrien felt it would be too heartless to say no immediately. </p><p>It would be nice to meet one of the biggest chefs in the world......too bad he was related to Marinette. </p><p>"I'll ask Natalie if she can clear up my schedule, but I can't make any promises." He sighed.</p><p>"That's more than I can hope for. Thanks Adrien."</p><p>"Sure, Alya." He hoped he didn't sound too grumpy as he hung up. He was going to wait for five minutes, call her again and place the blame on Natalie instead. </p><p>"Zǎo shàng hǎo, (Good morning) Adrien." He heard a voice and nearly jumped. </p><p>"Oh." He said, facing his substitute Chinese tutor, Mr.Chan. He had just come out of the classroom, which meant that everyone else had left. </p><p>"Zǎo shàng hǎo, Laoshi." (Good morning, teacher.) He said as he bowed respectfully. </p><p>"Are you not going home? Every single one of your class has left already." He inquired.</p><p>"Yes, I am, Laoshi." He said. "Zhù nǐ yǒu měihǎo de yītiān. (Have a good day.)" He bowed again before grabbing his bag and turning to leave.</p><p>"You seem quite disturbed." His calm voice brought him back. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh yes, xièxiè, laoshi." (Thank you, sir.) </p><p>"Maybe it is something I could help you with?" He smiled kindly at him. </p><p>When he first entered the classroom, all his classmates had begun snickering behind their backs at his admittedly weird appearance. He was short- Adrien towered over him by quite a few inches, sported a goatee, and wore a red Hawaiian shirt and pants, something which was not the attire of normal Chinese tutors.</p><p>But for some reason, Adrien couldn't dispel his magnetic presence. Whether it was his absurd disregard for social standards or that he was an excellent teacher or that something about him felt trustworthy and genuine and so, so, so familiar, he did not know. </p><p>What the heck? He really needed advice anyway. </p><p>"It's just that....I was asked to help someone whom I do not get along with." He said, sighing sadly. </p><p>"Did she ask you herself?" He asked.</p><p>"No, she didn't, it was a mutual friend of ours- wait, how did you know it was a she?"</p><p>"Call it intuition, son." He was as composed as ever. "Do you want to help her?"</p><p>"I...well....it is complicated." He stammered.</p><p>"I can do complicated." He said with far more ease than a man his age should possess. </p><p>"The thing is, we met through a misunderstanding that was...her fault, but the fault lies with me for not trying to rectify it. We've disliked each other ever since." <br/>He didn't mean to sound as sad as he did.</p><p>"What was stopping you from rectifying it?" </p><p>Adrien had been asking this question to himself as well. Why didn't he try to tell Marinette that it was Chloe who placed the gum?</p><p>There was no point in saying that he was defending Chloe, because Marinette already knew that she was a part of it.</p><p>"Pride?" He admitted abashedly. "I think I was a little too angry and too determined to hate her." </p><p>"And do you want to make amends?" </p><p>"I.....guess?" He said to his own utmost shock. "But what's the point anyway? If she finds out that I'm going to be the one helping her, she'll refuse. It's not like I can change her opinion of me anymore. It's sunk too far in her head."</p><p>"Oh, Adrien." Mr.Chan said, patting the highest point of him he could reach- his hand. "Your problem isn't your pride- it is fear."</p><p>"Fear?" Adrien had to hold himself back from laughing. He was definitely not scared of Marinette, thank you very much.</p><p>"You are afraid she won't see you as anything else but the one she dislikes."</p><p>"Um....." He didn't know what to say to that. It was like he had touched some part of his subconscious mind he had tried so hard to bury. </p><p>"And it is up to you, to try and change her mind. Otherwise, this will never end."</p><p>Why should he, though? Why should he care about what Marinette thinks of him? </p><p>"I know what you are thinking. Why should you do this?" </p><p>Was this old dude a mind reader?<br/>Adrien could almost hear Plagg saying in his head. </p><p>"Uh....maybe?" </p><p>"A word of advice. Everyone looks at caterpillars with disgust, unless of course, they turn into butterflies." </p><p>"I'm... not sure I understand." Adrien was more confused than ever.</p><p>"Think about it. You will discover more than you could possibly imagine." He smiled, before bowing in goodbye. Adrien did the same.</p><p>"So, Plagg." Adrien said awkwardly once he was out of earshot. "Did you get any of that?"</p><p>"No, no I didn't, why would you ask? I'm just minding my business and eating my cheese-I don't have anything to do with anything!" Plagg said all in one breath. </p><p>Adrien was surprised to see his kwami looking so nervous. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No! Nothing!" If Plagg could sweat, Adrien's t-shirt would have been soaked through.</p><p>"Hmmm..." Adrien didn't have time to think over that. "Well....I think he's trying to say that....I should make Marinette look at me differently? Will that even work?" </p><p>Plagg was too busy nibbling cheese nervously to answer. </p><p>"Oh what the hell, I need practice for my Chinese anyway." He shrugged as he called Alya while walking to the car. </p><p>"Alya, I'll do it." Mr.'Chan' heard his chosen say as his bodyguard closed his door from afar. </p><p>The car sped off, and a green kwami flew out of his pocket.<br/>"Good job, Master!" He said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Thank you, Wayzz." Master Fu smiled contentedly.<br/>-------------<br/>Marinette almost wished she could go back to the time she mindlessly hated Adrien Agreste. <br/>Having him here actually being nice to her was something confusing....as much as she appreciated it. </p><p>"Your uncle is amazing." Adrien said simply. "I admire his passion."</p><p>"Thanks." Marinette said shyly. "You know, for coming here and staying even though he did know English in the end." </p><p>He shrugged. "It was good to practice my Chinese anyway."</p><p>There. That she could be comfortable with. Small talk was easy. </p><p>"Adrikins!" Chloe Bourgeois's screech echoed across the lobby. "What are you doing here with....her?!" </p><p>To Marinette's surprise, Adrien didn't look embarrassed or annoyed that he was caught with her. </p><p>"I'm helping Marinette out, Chloe. She needed a translator to help talk to her uncle." He said calmly. </p><p>"Oh, you mean that fat chef guy?" Chloe said, spitefully. </p><p>"What did you just say?!" Marinette was enraged. </p><p>"Please, I would not even consider him a real chef! Why is he making soup? Why can't he make sushi like normal Asians do?" Chloe basically laughed in Marinette's face. "Now leave my Adrikins alone, you could probably help his uncle ruin his soup. Oh wait, he doesn't need any help for that!" </p><p>"Chloe Bourgeois, you utterly ginormous-" Marinette began to yell, but she was cut off by Adrien stepping in front of her. </p><p>"Okay, Chloe, that's enough." He said sternly, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Adrikins?" Chloe was confused. So was Marinette.</p><p>"You went too far with your insults, Chloe. First of all, Cheng Shifu is Chinese. The Japenese make sushi. Second of all, you're being racist. Third, I think he is an amazing chef. He is definitely going to win this contest. So I really think you should apologise to Marinette." </p><p>Chloe's jaw dropped open, but her shock was nowhere near close to Marinette's. <br/>Not because he had called out Chloe; he had done that before. This was the first time he had defended her. </p><p>Chloe quickly recovered. "Win the contest? Ha, as if. I'm on the jury and he's definitely not getting my vote." </p><p>"I would never worry, Chloe. There are plenty of other judges with much better taste than you have." Marinette shot back. "Wait, what am I saying? You have no taste! I mean, look at that outfit you are wearing!" </p><p>Chloe's face was steadily turning red. "You will regret this Dupain-Cheng!" She shouted as she stormed off. "You've made a big mistake!" </p><p>Adrien sighed. That usually meant trouble followed. </p><p>"Why did you do that?" He heard Marinette ask. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Why did you defend me?" Marinette asked. She was definitely puzzled. "I thought you were friends with Chloe."</p><p>"I don't have to agree with everything she says or does, you know." He said. "I know we don't get along, but no one deserves to be spoken to like that." </p><p>Marinette was silent for a while. "Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome. I meant what I said. Your uncle is really talented." As grateful as Marinette was, she was glad Adrien changed the subject. This was too much to process for one day. "He really likes you too." </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure about that.....I think he ripped the flower bouquet I gave him this morning." Marinette said sadly.</p><p>"Wait, I think I heard him say he was going to use flowers for his soup. I think those must be from your bouquet."</p><p>"Really?" Marinette inquired. Since when did speaking to him become this normal?</p><p>"Yeah. I've met people like him before. Artists find inspiration in eveyday things, and he showed you great respect by using your flowers for exactly that." </p><p>He gave her a small smile. "So really, don't worry. I'm sure he likes you a lot. He just has a special way of showing it." </p><p>For the first time in front of him, Marinette smiled back. <br/>----------<br/>"Feline gloomy today, m'lady?" Chat Noir said cheekily as he landed next to her for their nighttime patrol. </p><p>"Your puns are getting worse, chaton." Ladybug giggled as Chat Noir sat down and kissed her hand as a greeting. </p><p>"You know you love them, bug." He winked. Not-so-secretly, he was happy and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. How could he not be? He was with his lady, after all.</p><p>She, however, didn't seem to feel the same. Other than her laughing at his pun, she had shown no other signs of being in a good mood. </p><p>"Ladybug? Is everything okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"What? Oh yeah, yeah, everything is fine." She reassured. "I'm just...confused about something."</p><p>"Oooh, a pawzzle? Sounds meow-vellously interesting. Tell me all about it." He hoped joking around would get her to open up, and it worked. He really knew her well. </p><p>"Well.... okay so there is this boy." </p><p>"A boy?" Chat Noir's voice turned sour. There was someone else? Who was he? How did he manage to do what he couldn't-</p><p>"Aww, is the cat jealous?" Ladybug cooed as she booped his nose. </p><p>"No, of course not." He pouted. </p><p>"Don't worry, kitty. The world would end before this boy and I got into a relationship." She rolled her eyes. "He and I definitely don't see eye to eye."</p><p>"Oh." Chat was definitely happier, and a little more curious. "What's so confusing about this, though?" </p><p>"He helped me out of a really tight spot recently." She said. "Not because he wanted something out of it or anything. He was... actually nice to me for once. And I don't even know why, and it's not even lasting long because this happened a week ago and we're back to ignoring each other again." </p><p>"Hmmm.." Chat listened carefully. Looks like both him and Ladybug were in the same situation. He hadn't spoken to Marinette again in days and neither had she. </p><p>"I'm actually rowing on the same boat as you. There's this girl I know who hates my guts." </p><p>"Who could possibly hate your guts?" Ladybug asked innocently. </p><p>"Ha ha." Chat poked her shoulder in retaliation. "Yeah so, she and I had to hang out recently and I found that she was..... sort of nice. To me, that is. And she never was before." </p><p>"Are you changing your mind about her?" Ladybug asked and Chat was slightly satisfied at how her voice had changed. </p><p>"Didn't have the chance to." He laid back against the roof, putting his hands under his head. "She and I didn't cross paths again."</p><p>There, now this was a perfect view of the moonlight reflecting off of Ladybug. Chat drew in a breath, reveling in her beauty. </p><p>"Well....do you want to be friends with her?" Ladybug asked, and he missed her eyes lingering on his torso. </p><p>"I don't know......maybe?" He shrugged. "I guess it would be nice to not have to scowl at her everytime I see her." </p><p>"You're right...." Ladybug said slowly. "Maybe I should also think of doing that...." </p><p>"You know what you should do?" He wagged a finger at her. "Try to involve yourself the next time you get an opportunity to hang out together." </p><p>"Ya think that will work? I think the niceness is only temporary. I mean, he once rolled his eyes when I answered a teacher's question." </p><p>Adrien slightly turned red. He was guilty of doing somewhat the same thing to Marinette, but right now he was in a bashing mood. "Ha, tell me about it, this girl I'm talking about is annoyingly superior about anything and everything." </p><p>"Did she bruise your poor wittle ego?" Ladybug buried her fingers in his hair and began to massage his scalp gently.</p><p>Oh god, he loved that. The feeling of her fingers was too much. He couldn't concentrate. All he wanted to do was purr and he didn't want to embarrass himself. </p><p>"Don't...push it." He said weakly. He got up again reluctantly, missing the feeling of her hands, <br/>but he had to be sober and not affection drunk to say what he wanted to say next. </p><p>"So what do you think? You gonna follow this cat's advice?" He asked. </p><p>"Well...I will if you will. It seems like this girl really gets you, but you really seem eager to get in her good books." Ladybug laughed. </p><p>"Okay, whose side are you on, huh?" Chat said grumpily. </p><p>"Just kidding, kitty. I'll follow your advice."</p><p>"And I'll follow my advice." He said cheekily. "And if this guy just goes on being an jerk to someone as amazed as you, just say the word and I'll kick his butt."</p><p>"I think I may have to have a word with this girl you speak of too." Ladybug sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean, if she thinks this badly of you, she must be really blind."</p><p>Chat really didn't want to discuss Marinette's eyesight issues at the moment though. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he rested his head against hers. For once, they were getting a peaceful moment together. No confusing girls, no secrets, no Hawkmoth, no akumas. It was just him and her. </p><p>If he could wish for anything, he would wish he didn't get to see her only when they fought akumas. He wanted to know her, actually meet her behind the mask. <br/>Of course, he thought sadly,that was not possible. </p><p>A loud crash resounded three streets away and both of them jolted awake. </p><p>"LADYBUG? CHAT NOIR? COME FACE ME, YOU COWARDS! DON'T FORGET YOUR PRETTY JEWELS!" <br/>A screech so deafening hit their ears, it was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman. </p><p>"Let's go! Before he or she causes more harm!" Ladybug was immediately on her feet in alarm. </p><p>"I'm right behind you, m'lady!" He tried to inject some energy into his voice. Ladybug swung off, and he followed, vowing to commend Hawkmoth one day on his 'excellent' timing. <br/>------------<br/>"I'M HERE!" Marinette yelled as she ran into the library. </p><p>"Ssh!" Atleast a dozen people shushed her. </p><p>"Alya?" She asked her friend who was busy filming something. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Max just won the tryouts for the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament!" Alya whispered.</p><p>Principal Damocles was proudly patting Max on the back while he was whispering enthusiastically to Adrien, who happened to be there too. </p><p>"Wait, Ultimate Mecha Strike III? How come I wasn't aware of this?" Marinette whispered back. </p><p>"Probably because you don't run in gamer circles, Marinette. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're an awesome gamer, but there was a very less chance of you being aware of this." Alya said. </p><p>Marinette felt hugely disappointed. She LOVED gaming, but that was something almost no one knew about her. No one beyond her parents, Tikki and Alya anyway. And she badly wanted a chance to try out too. </p><p>Well, it couldn't hurt. </p><p>"Uh, excuse me, Principal Damocles? Is it too late to try out?" She spoke up, and immediately shrunk back a little at everyone turning in her direction. </p><p>He looked surprised, but said, "No, of course not, Miss Dupain-Cheng." </p><p>"You're wasting your time, Marinette." Kim said pompously. "No one can defeat my boy Max." </p><p>"I'll take my chances Kim." Marinette said confidently, but Alya quickly grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Girl, trust me when I say this, you DON'T want to do go through with this." She said nervously.</p><p>"Aw, don't be scared Alya. I won't embarrass myself too much." Marinette chuckled. </p><p>"Good thing I like a challenge!" Max piped up, offering her a controller. </p><p>Less than five minutes later, every single person in the room had their jaws on the floor. </p><p>"YES! I WON! WOOHOO!" Marinette cheered. </p><p>A lot of people cheered for Marinette, but she was quick to notice Max's downcast face. <br/>"Uh...well, I mean-"</p><p>"Congratulations, Marinette." He said weakly. "You won fair and square. Well done." </p><p>"Max are you okay?" Adrien asked worriedly.</p><p>"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I should go." He said rapidly as he walked out.</p><p>For some reason, Alya still carried a nervous expression and Marinette still did not know why.</p><p>"Well, we have our two new finalists and representative team for the video game tournament." The principal announced. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Good luck to you both." </p><p>Wait.</p><p>ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS THE OTHER FINALIST?!<br/>Alya's glare was clearly telling her, "I warned you and you didn't listen. Now suffer." </p><p>"You...tried out too?" Marinette turned to him, paralysed with shock. </p><p>"I actually beat Max minutes before you volunteered." Adrien shrugged. "Principal Damocles was just commending Max on having trained for the tournament for over a year." </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Marinette was absolutely proud of herself for getting herself in a situation where she and Adrien were partnered up for one of the things she loved to do. </p><p>Someone should get me a medal. She thought furiously. </p><p>"I wish you both good luck in the tournament." Miss Bustier said happily. </p><p>"Well, guess I'll be coming over to practice with you then." Adrien said coolly.</p><p>Marinette was about to snap back a witty retort, but she remembered Chat's advice. </p><p>Maybe she should try to involve herself more in....whatever that was going on between herself and Adrien. After all, he could be nice to her.</p><p>"Yeah. See you there in a few." She bit back the retort.<br/>----------<br/>Adrien was surprised he hadn't broken Marinette's controller yet. He was fiercely trying to gain XP but was losing his life rapidly. He had no idea how Marinette managed to keep her bar almost full after an entire game. </p><p>"Wow. We won again. Thanks to you." He breathed after a particularly rigorous game.</p><p>"Oh. Um. Yeah. I guess so." <br/>There she goes. Being shy after basically kicking his AND the computer's butt. </p><p>There was no denying it. Marinette was a pro at this. And he was genuinely impressed. She put his skills against Max of all people to shame. </p><p>"Kids, would you like some croissants?" Mrs. Cheng popped up from underneath the hatch. </p><p>Adrien's stomach growled at the delicious smell. "Ye-"</p><p>"Mom! We're practicing here!" Marinette hissed.</p><p>"Oh, okay!" She said cheerfully before going away with the delicious plate of amazing food.....</p><p>Alright, food aside, Adrien found Marinette's parents seriously cool. Her dad was a bundle of energy and the first thing her mom asked him when he came inside was when he last had a decent meal. <br/>Adults making someone like Adrien smile was a very rare thing.</p><p>"Sorry, my parents can be really nosy." Marinette apologized.</p><p>"Oh, that's okay."</p><p>"So, you were saying?" </p><p>"Scones, kids?" Mr. Dupain had come up with more food. </p><p>"DAD!"</p><p>"Okay, bye!" He said cheerfully.</p><p>Adrien really wanted something to eat. </p><p>"I was saying, that...well...." He leaned back against his chair, abandoning his model-perfect posture for once. ".... we're winning only because of you." </p><p>"What? No, of course not!" Marinette hastened to say. "You got selected too, remember? We wouldn't be winning 5 games against the computer if I had done it alone."</p><p>"We?" He said tiredly. "That was practically all you!" Then he said something he never thought he would say.</p><p>"You're amazing, Marinette. I'm so lame compared to you." He fixed his eyes on the floor. </p><p>It wasn't that he didn't think she was amazing, because she was. He didn't even realise they had finished having a proper conversation until now. </p><p>"No, Adrien, you're not lame. Don't put yourself down." She said kindly.</p><p>He had heard her speak that way to other people, but never him. He didn't blame her. </p><p>"Awww, look Sabine, the kids are bonding!" Marinette and Adrien turned around to see her parents spying on them. Adrien had to hold back a very cat-like whimper at noticing they didn't have food with them.</p><p>"Mom! Dad! Get out!" Marinette said frantically. </p><p>"Sure sweetie!" Sabine said as they closed the hatch.</p><p>Adrien chuckled to himself. It must be nice having parents who checked up on you, let alone to be able to yell at to get out of your room.</p><p>Marinette noticed him laughing and Adrien immediately tensed. She was going to tell him off, wasn't she?</p><p>"Again, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She said, rolling her eyes playfully.</p><p>"Oh don't worry. Your parents are sweet." Now could you please let them give me one scone or pastry or crumb? I'm starving! He refrained from saying that last part though. He didn't hold that against her. </p><p>His stomach growled.<br/>Mostly.</p><p>"Anyway, as I was saying.....you know why I win? I kind of have a secret." </p><p>Marinette was telling him her secrets? What kind of a otherworldly dimension had he stepped into?</p><p>"This, is why I win." She pulled out a green and pink beaded bracelet from her pocket. </p><p>"Is that a charm?" Adrien questioned.</p><p>"A lucky one." Marinette corrected. "And it works like a charm!" </p><p>Holy heavens. Did Marinette just make a pun?</p><p>"Anyway, you should try playing a match with it." Marinette offered. </p><p>Adrien took it. "Thanks..."</p><p>"And if you want, maybe you could keep it?"</p><p>"Oh no, I couldn't do that, this is yours!" Adrien protested. </p><p>"I can always make another one." Marinette said. "Really, I insist-" her head whipped over to the once again open hatch, "-that you both please leave us alone for god's sake!" Marinette facepalmed hard when she saw her parents.</p><p>"But we just wanted to give some delicious salmon and meat pie!" Sabine said cheerfully.</p><p>"Baked hot from the oven!" Tom piped up.</p><p>"Dad-" </p><p>"Marinette." Adrien interrupted. "A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?" <br/>----------<br/>Marinette had finally gave in, her parents basically shooed them out of the house and into the nearest park bench, and Adrien's taste buds were singing hymns of praises.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about my parents. Again." Marinette winced.</p><p>"Again, your parents are amazing. This pie is so delicious! I haven't had food this good in.... forever!"</p><p>Marinette frowned. If he was this enthusiastic over a simple meat pie........did he even eat properly? It was only then she realised she never saw him at the cafeteria during lunchtime. She didn't realise it was because he was always on a strict diet.</p><p>"So, should we see how it works?" Adrien offered, pulling out the charm.</p><p>"Uh huh. Let's go-wait, did you hear that?" </p><p>Faint screams grew louder and then stopped completely. <br/>"Look!" Adrien pointed and Marinette turned.</p><p>People were getting shot and turned into green laser balls-no, XP! Was this some video game-themed villain?</p><p>"Please tell me this is some publicity stunt for the tournament?" She said nervously.</p><p>"I highly doubt that, Marinette." Adrien mumbled, then his eyes widened as a shot went directly for Marinette.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he grabbed her and rolled them away from the bench. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, his arms were around her, she was directly underneath him, and they were really close. </p><p>Flashbacks from defeating a certain artistic villian swam through his head before he realised he was still on top of her.</p><p>"Uh," he quickly got up and gave her his hand. "Sorry about that." </p><p>"It's nothing," she said, turning red. "It's coming for us again!"</p><p>"Run!" Adrien said, pulling her behind him as they ran. </p><p>A few meters of running later, Adrien knew this was not going to work. He needed Chat Noir for this.</p><p>He pretended to lose his grip on Marinette's hand, only to see her removing hers as well. <br/>Please don't turn into XP before I'm back. He silently pleaded to her as he ran off. <br/>-----------<br/>Marinette held on tight to Chat as he carried her over buildings until they reached the Grand Palais.</p><p>"I heard Miss Video Game Champ here really ticked off the final boss." Chat Noir said as he dropped her down carefully. </p><p>"Doesn't give him extra points to go about transforming everyone, ki-Chat Noir." She said, panting for breath.</p><p>"Stay here, I should go take care of it." He said, running over to the edge of the building.</p><p>"Chat Noir! Wait! I left my friend Adrien at the park! Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"</p><p>Chat was stunned. And so was Marinette, when she realised what she said. </p><p>"Adrien is your friend?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Y-yeah! Yeah, he is, is he okay?" Marinette asked again.</p><p>"Oh, he's fine. I got him to a safe place. Don't worry, Chat Noir will take care of everything."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Arch, Leap, and Do A Barrel Roll!" He shouted out as he did exactly what he said.</p><p>Marinette sighed dreamily. "How could I stay mad at him when he's just so cool?!" </p><p>"Marinette, focus!" Tikki reprimanded.</p><p>"Right. Tikki, spots on!"<br/>-----------<br/>Adrien panted heavily as he reached the school, dropping his bag on the ground. </p><p>Destroyer was a tough villian, and it took him and Ladybug more longer than usual to capture the akuma. </p><p>"Dude! Where were you?" Nino called as he ran over to him. </p><p>"Sorry.... photoshoot...last minute.....thanks...." He lied gratefully as Nino handed him his water bottle. </p><p>"It's not like you to be so late, Adrien." Nino said sceptically. "I mean, Marinette was earlier than you!" </p><p>Adrien's ears perked up for some weird reason. "She was?"</p><p>"Yeah, you missed Chemistry, by the way. Guess I'll be the one doing the lending of notes this time." He said proudly. </p><p>"Yeah, you owe me anyway-" he cut himself off as he heard a familiar yelp. Turning towards the noise, he saw Marinette stumbling off the stairs and about to violently fall to the ground.</p><p>Adrien rushed forward, catching her by the shoulders in the nick of time. She had managed to land in a weird half-squatting position with her hands on his chest.</p><p>Again, strangely that didn't seem to bother him.<br/>Marinette being clumsy didn't seem to bother him that much these days either. Her clumsiness was just so....her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, more gently than he himself expected. </p><p>When she did nothing more than blink at him rapidly, he continued awkwardly. "Nothing broken?"</p><p>"No! No, I'm fine!" She said quickly as she let him take her hands from his chest and help her up. <br/>"Thanks." She said as Adrien nodded and walked over to the stairs. </p><p>"So about those notes," he said turning to Nino, only to find him sporting a shit-eating grin.</p><p>That was actually normal when it came to Nino, but Adrien couldn't help but feel there was something much sinister behind it.</p><p>"What are you smiling at?" He asked sharply.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I just owe Alya 5 euros now." <br/>-------<br/>Ladybug ran up the stairs behind Natalie, trying to ignore Simon Says' minions' loud ruckus outside the door. </p><p>"This is his room, Ladybug." Natalie informed as she opened the door.</p><p>Ladybug nodded in thanks. "Nino?" She called, running into the room. "Adrien?"</p><p>"Oh, hey dudes." Nino waved from his place on Adrien's chair.</p><p>"Nino? You're here alone?" Ladybug asked.</p><p>"Where's Adrien?" That was the first time anything Natalie had said contained a little bit of emotion. </p><p>She turned to look at her. She was quiet, silent, dutiful, a perfect assistant. But right now, she looked genuinely terrified for Adrien's sake. </p><p>Which was saying something since Gabriel Agreste didn't seem to give a damn about anything. </p><p>"Oh, he's taking a shower." Nino said. </p><p>"Right now?" Ladybug sputtered while Natalie sighed in relief. Like this was something normal.</p><p>"It's the model in him..... or something that." Nino shrugged. </p><p>"Never mind. Go with Natalie. I'll get him." Ladybug said, and Nino obeyed, following Natalie out of the room. </p><p>"Adrien?" She knocked on the door. What was with model boy and his showers?</p><p>That was when she realised she couldn't hear the sound of water. </p><p>Oh no! Did Simon Says get to him already?! </p><p>"Adrien?!" She knocked harder. "Adrien???"</p><p>Screw this. She flung open the door just as she heard water flow again.</p><p>"Yeah?" Adrien said, peeking out from behind the shower wall.</p><p>Oh my god, what have I done?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Ladybug was screaming in her head. </p><p>"Uh. We," she stammered, trying to not think about the fact that he was naked behind the-''STOP!!!" she scolded herself again. </p><p>"Have to. Go. To leave. DANGER!" She blabbered. </p><p>"Can I put on my clothes first?" Adrien asked sweetly from behind the wall. </p><p>"YES! DO! ATTENTION-I MEAN IMMEDIATELY-I MEAN-of course you can." She said before slamming the door shut again. </p><p>Phew. Ladybug felt relief for all of two seconds before feeling extremely embarassed. </p><p>What is wrong with you?! What would have happened if you had walked right into him showering-SHOVE AWAY THAT MENTAL PICTURE MARINETTE YOU DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT-</p><p>Her mental train of thought was cut off by something on Adrien's computer that caught her eye. </p><p>His wallpaper was a picture of a young blonde woman with a long heart shaped face and green eyes. She was like...a female Adrien. Or Adrien was a male version of her. </p><p>"My mother on her seventeenth birthday." She squeaked when she heard Adrien from behind her.<br/>Since when was she so jumpy around him?!</p><p>"Oh." She sufficed in the end.</p><p>"She was really pretty, huh?" Adrien said,more to himself. </p><p>Ladybug's attention turned from the screen to him. <br/>He was smiling, and yet she knew he was hiding so much pain behind it. </p><p>Most of all, she felt ashamed of herself. How could she have not noticed how sad he looked sometimes? On his birthday? On Career day? How terrified he was for his father at the studio? Right now, when he entered his house and his father coldly dismissed his worry? </p><p>It wasn't just that. Here Adrien seemed more lighter than how he usually used to be in front of her as Marinette, even with all the burdens he was carrying. </p><p>He was sweet and kind to her. Originally, she thought it was because she was a superior, she had even acted like this towards Chat Noir in her civilian self. But here he was, admiring his mother's picture with a girl who was essentially a stranger to him. </p><p>She looked back at the picture. "She's got your eyes." She said softly, before realising that she wasn't the only one who was saying it. </p><p>She whipped her head back to Adrien, who was staring at her with equal amounts of shock. </p><p>Did he just compare her eyes to his mother's? </p><p>Just then, the door slammed open and Simon Says' brainwashed minions came gearing up to attack them.</p><p>There was no time for this. She pushed him back inside the open bathroom. "Stay here. I've got this covered." She said firmly before locking the door. </p><p>-----------<br/>"Marinette, wait!" Tikki squeaked from inside her purse. </p><p>"What?" Marinette asked. "Don't you want to take your book to wherever you have to..?"</p><p>"No, you can't put it in your bag and go out into the rain with it!" Tikki pointed to the pouring rain outside the school. </p><p>"Oh, you don't have to worry about it getting wet! My bag is waterproof."</p><p>"Still, I'm not taking any chances. The ink is far too delicate and the text is far too important."</p><p>"Okay, okay, we'll wait the rain out. It doesn't seem like it will last long." Marinette reassured. "And in the meantime, you can tell me exactly what this book is and what it has to do with Adrien."</p><p>"I don't know what it has to do with Adrien but-" Tikki was cut off by a stream of bubbles coming out of her mouth.</p><p>"Tikki! Are you okay?!"</p><p>"I'm fine, Marinette. Although I am afraid I can't tell you what this book is about. It is a deep dark secret that we kwamis are literally forbidden from saying. That is why I couldn't speak and all the bubbles and...."</p><p>"This is all going too fast, Tikki!" Marinette was getting more alarmed by the second. "Does this have anything to do with me and Chat Noir?" </p><p>"It has everything to do with you two." Tikki said gravely. "But I can't answer those questions. Don't worry, Marinette. He'll answer all your doubts."</p><p>"Who is- never mind. I'll wait for a few minutes longer." Marinette sighed. "I just regret...."</p><p>"Snapping at Lila earlier?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>Tikki gave her a long, hard stare.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I should have gone easy on her- but she deserved it! She was lying to Adrien about me!" </p><p>Tikki sighed and nodded. "Whatever works for you."</p><p>"Speaking of Adrien, I...what I was going to say was....I feel bad about having to steal this book from him." Marinette was worried. "Will he be in any form of trouble?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, Marinette....but wait. Are you worried about him?" </p><p>There was no point in denying it. </p><p>"I was wrong, Tikki. About everything. I don't even know if it was him who played that prank on me, but I've kept such a huge grudge against a genuinely nice person over a piece of gum!"</p><p>She and Adrien weren't bosom buddies, but they had been getting along slightly better these days.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure if he was in my place against Lila he would have handled the situation more maturely." Marinette said, trying to hold back tears. "I've really messed up." </p><p>"Messed up what?" </p><p>Since when did Tikki's voice become so boyish?</p><p>She turned around to see Adrien standing there, his bag slung over his shoulder and an umbrella in hand.</p><p>"A-adrien? How long have you been standing there?" Marinette squeaked.</p><p>"I just came. Is everything okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah! Sure! Everything is top notch!" <br/>She cringed. Really? Top notch?</p><p>Adrien was about to ask more, but then stopped. They weren't close enough to discuss each other's struggles just yet. </p><p>"Aren't you going home?" He asked. </p><p>"I will, I'm just waiting for the rain to stop." Marinette said.</p><p>He nodded and opened up his umbrella. <br/>Was this how it was going to be? Polite small talk and goodbyes?</p><p>He didn't want to deny it, in fact he would never deny everything he had learnt about Marinette over the past few months. </p><p>She was kind, she was supportive of everybody's decisions, she wasn't judgemental and she was always ready to offer a helping hand. She was a kick-ass class representative and he couldn't think of anybody else who could fit that role perfectly than her. Good thing he had voted for her. </p><p>And she was good. Unequivocally good. </p><p>It wasn't until he had held the umbrella above his head that he remembered Mr. Chan's advice.</p><p>Everyone looks at caterpillars with disgust, unless of course, they turn into butterflies. </p><p>At the beginning of the year, he was a caterpillar in Marinette's eyes, and so was she. They had begun to spin the cocoon of their friendship very recently, beginning with fighting off Evillustrator and bonding slightly over video games. (The memory of the salmon and meat pie still brought a smile to his face.)</p><p>And if he didn't step out of the cocoon now, he never would be able to. </p><p>"Listen," he began, turning his head to look at her. "I just spent the entire day with a girl who lied with every breath. I think she meant well....but she made me realise the importance of the truth." </p><p>"What are you saying, Adrien?" </p><p>"At the beginning of the year," he faced her fully. "I was only trying to take the gum off your seat after Chloe put it there. I swear. I should have told you the truth then and there, but she was my only friend when I first came to school, and I was afraid of losing that." </p><p>Marinette hadn't spoken. She was still staring at him with wide, doe eyes. </p><p>"I never had any proper friends before this year, and meeting Chloe was a rare occurrence back then. I didn't know what school was like, and I'm not even sure if I've still figured it out. But if I had known I would be meeting such wonderful people, people like Nino, and Alya, and Max, and Kim, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Nathaniel,....and you, I think I would have been a little less frightened." </p><p>Marinette still hadn't spoken, but Adrien knew she had listened. <br/>He didn't say a word either as he offered her his umbrella without question. </p><p>She tentatively reached out and took it, their fingers brusing in the process. Neither of them flinched at the loud clap of thunder that followed. </p><p>Marinette still hadn't said anything, but she did close the umbrella on herself. </p><p>Adrien was steadily getting drenched, but he couldn't care less as he burst into laughter. </p><p>She looked up at him from underneath and laughed along with him. </p><p>It had been forever since he finally got to laugh like that. </p><p>A loud honk from behind them made Adrien turn. <br/>Oh. The Gorilla was here. </p><p>He was having a weird sense of deja vu. Six months ago, he was in the same position, and he couldn't run fast enough to get away from her. Now he just wanted to stay here in the rain and continue to laugh with his friend.</p><p>His friend.....</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Marinette." He said, smiling widely. </p><p>"Uh-huh! See ya-you, tomo-tomorrow!" She gave him a quirky salute. </p><p>He chuckled again and ran quickly down the stairs and onto the road.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Plagg said smugly from inside his wet shirt pocket. "Another set of lovebirds? Aren't you even going to consider how to exhausting that could be for you?" </p><p>Adrien glared at his kwami. "We're finally friends, Plagg. Don't ruin this for me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND THE SHIP WARS START! MARICHAT, ADRIENETTE, LADRIEN, LADYNOIR- WHO SHALL WIN, WHO SHALL LOSE *coughs* Lukanette *coughs* <br/>SORRY, BAD THROAT, I'LL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME, WHO SHALL WIN, WHO SHALL LOSE *coughs* Adrigami *coughs* WE DO NOT KNOW. *Coughs* love square *coughs*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I NEED A COUGH DROP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>